Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24548839-20140413013940
The Magician is healed, and Orcus is putting together an army of his best demons, as he would need it, to once and for all defeat the Magician. The Magician was not concerned, as he thought he was virtually indestructible, maybe a bit too full of himself. "Nobody can stop me now, but I must inform the Emperor about the sugar bowls, and how these measly humans attept to find the true meaning of such sugar bowls." he thought. Using levitation, he made his way to a smooth, bluish, den of his master, almost at the speed of sound, rendering him just about invisible to the weak eyes of Orcus' scouts. He gazed at the luxurious den of the Emperor and the numerous layers of many of his minions, who were quite strong, some even armed with deadly weapons. Although most of the demons/zombies were quite mindless, some rose above the average intellect, not unlike The Magician. On his way, he talked to one of his old friends, Hangedman. Hangedman was a beastman, who could talk and develop numerous strategies, regarding battle plans. He was half bat, and half human, with an odd monocle on one of his eyes. He asked, quite astonished, "Is that you, Magician? It has been a long time and we thought you were dead, from that time you exploded." "Yes, I remember that, but also, I seemed to wake up, somewhere in the sky, my levitation working at full capacity, but then I sensed a strong sugar bowl, of immense power, and tracked it down. And this is what I found." he recalls, as he shows him the sugar bowl of fire. ".............", the Hangedman was speechless. "Truly, you must have battled hard to earn such an artifact of immense power - you must show your prize to the Emperor at once. The Magician recalled that he only had to fight a mindless neek, to obtain such a reward, but he knew that it was worth it. "Er, yes, that is quite right, but I musn't await the Emperor any longer...", and with that, he progressed into the Emperor's den, ready to show him how worthy he was after all. Inside the dark cave, water dripped everywhere, which empowered the Emperor's hydrokinesis abilities. As The Magician approached the cental dome, he asked himself what his purpose was after all. Was it to rule Tartarus? Was it to destroy humanity and all other races that opposed the demons? Surely, he must have a purpose... He approached the central dome with caution, as he never knew what he would see in there. Maybe an angel being tortured? Or some other worldly demons being punished? The Magician started to glow much brightly, the more darker it got. He was able to see many weapons, armors or magical object like crystals, piled up on ends. Finally he made his way to the centre circle, on which many different symbols and geometrical shapes had been carved, perhaps an enclosure... At the very end, sat the blue eyed emperor, with all of his features being blue. He had two large horns on his head and the only non-red feature was his heart. His heart was a small red sphere, riddled with many spikes in the shapes of cones. Beside him sat the blue Empress, who had a chainsaw by her side, her favourite choice of weapon. Her eyes were bright red, with the anger of many battles and fights. For now, she was in deep thought, predicting the future, a process which could take a century. "Who dares approach me?" bellows the Emperor with a mighty voice. "It is me, the Magician." "Well, if it isn't my good old cheif. I thought you were dead." "Yes, I too thought same, but it appears I can regenerate, or at least at the time, had enough power to be regenerated. "What brings you here?" "I have brought you the legendary sugar bowl of fire, one which healed all my wounds, and made me much stronger." The Emperor is impressed, but then says, "Fool, I cannot do anything with such an artifact. I don't need firepower, I require waterpower!" "I understand, my lord, but I thought such an artifact would only be safe with you,or it could fall into dangerous hands" "Of course, all magic objects are welcome here, now dump it in that pile over there" pointing to a resembling stack of mysterious and diverse objects. The Magician did so, knowing that it will be safe there. "Now, begone." yelled the Emperor. "Your emperialness, I needed to destroy my brother, Orcus, and I was hoping maybe you could supply me with a few re-inforcements." Hmmm, the Emperor thought. If he really wnats to kill Orcus, he might as well - another thorn would be out of the way, and besides, he could be useful now. "Fine, you shall have my support" agreed the Emperor. "You will have as many forced as you need for this task" The Magician smiled.